kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Idle: The Game/Features
Features can be found as the first page of the shop; it contains mostly all minigames and options that can make the game customizable. Features Shop Page 1 *'Idle Mode' - Unlocks Idle Mode. Need to be level 3. Costs 0G. *'Boost Generator' - Unlocks Buy Boost button. Need to be level 7. Costs 4,000G. *'Garden' - Unlocks Garden. Need to be level 15. Costs 10,000G *'Battle Arena' - Unlocks Battle Arena. Need to be level 30. Costs 50,000G. *'Illegal Money Printer' - Unlocks Money Printer. Need to be level 40. Costs 200,000G. *'Button Machine' - Unlocks Button Machine. Need to be level 50. Costs 100,000G. *'Arcade' - Unlocks Arcade. Need to be level 80. Costs 300,000G. *'Automatic Ant Sprayer 2009' - You lose less boosts when you are offline. Need to be level 250. Costs 1,000,000G. *'Mystery Shop' - Unlocks Mystery Shop. Need to be level 66. Costs 666,666G.Only sixes?Satan! *'Stadium' - Unlocks Stadium. Need to be level 180. Costs 4,700,000G. *'Epic License' - Gives access to epic skills. Need to be Level 300. Costs 7,000,000G. *'TukkunFCG' - Elements-like card game. Need to be level 350. Costs 10,000,000G. *'LolMarket - '''LOLmarket where you can buy rare, valuable gems and sell them back for PROFIT! Or not?. Need to be level 400. Costs 40,000,000G. *'Awesome Adventures'. Need to be level 500. Costs 25,000,000G. Page 2 *'Boost Upgrade: 600%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 600%. Needs level 100, costs 2,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 700%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 700%. Needs level 300 and '''Boost Upgrade: 600%!' purchased, costs 10,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 800%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 800%. Needs level 500 and Boost Upgrade: 700%! purchased, costs 30,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 900%!' - Permanently increases max boost to 900%. Needs level 800 and Boost Upgrade: 800%! purchased, costs 80,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 1000%! '- Permanently increases max boost to 1000%. Needs level 1200 and Boost Upgrade: 900%! 'purchased, costs 300,000,000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 1100%! '- Permanently increases max boost to 1100%. Needs level 1800 and '''Boost Upgrade: 1000%! '''purchased, costs 900,000,000G. *'Super Battery - upgrades Money Printer battery (you can charge it to magenta color with Super Battery, however rainbow color goes down to blue quite fast), and puts battery next to the Mini-Garden. Needs level 1 and Illegal Money Printer bought, costs 8.000.000G. *'Vip Travelling Ticket' - decreases cost of travelling to new areas in the Battle Arena by ~99.5%. Needs level 1, Battle Arena bought, costs 33.000.000G. *'Mini-Garden' - adds a bar (left to Super Battery bar) with number of planted trees and number of ready (harvestable) trees. Example: Tree: 5 Planted | 3 Ready . Needs level 1, Garden bought, costs 11.000.000G. *'Arcade Pack' - unlocks a 4th game in Arcade, Mind Sweeper. Needs level 1, Arcade bought, costs 12.000.000G. *'Manual Ant Sprayer 2010' - unlocks Spray Ant button. Needs level 1 and Automatic Ant Sprayer 2009, costs 21.000.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade: 150%!' - allows your minimum boost power to be 150%. Needs level 200, costs 12.000.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade:' 200%!- allows your minimum boost power to be 200%. Needs level 600 costs 60.000.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade:' 250%!- allows your minimum boost power to be 250%. Needs level 1000 costs 250.000.000G. *'Disable Double EXP/Coins' - Immediately disables usage of both the Double EXP and Double Coins speical functions. Needs level 21, cost may vary. *'Insta-EXP: 30%' - get 30% of EXP needed for the next level instantly! Needs level 10, cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 121' - claim 121 prizes instantly. Needs level 10, cost increases with level. *'LOLMarket Expansion' - Gives 1 more storage for all gems, LOLMarket purchased, initial cost 4.000.000G, increase with each purchase *'LOLMarket Control':' Type 1' - Drops the demand of gems instantly, LOLMarket 'purchased. *'LOLMarket Control:''' Type 2''' - Raises the demand of gems instantly, LOLMarket 'purchased. *'Mission Forfeit - Gives up your current Battle Arena mission. Needs Level 38, Battle Arena 'purchased, cost increases with level. Features Idle Mode As long as you have Idle Mode on (which will reduce the speed of progress bar filling), you will be able to claim prizes automatically. You can click on the Upgrades & Options on the world map, to upgrade Idle Mode if you think it’s too slow. Each upgrade will add (100% – current Idle Mode speed) / 35 to the Idle Mode speed, for a cost of 500 Green Coins. Yes, it’s worth it. Boost Generator As its name says, it lets you buy boosts, giving it in packages of 75%, can be bought alone, for each one, or a cheaper package of buy-all. The higher that your current boost is, the more the price increases, so the higher the maximum, the more expensive it gets to get it to full. Garden Once purchased, it allows you to buy trees. To harvest, there are three ways: *Click on the tree in the garden, once it’s matured. *Buy the functional tree for the house and click on it once it's matured. *Buy the mini garden that lets you check your tree status, and harvest it once it matured. If harvested efficently, trees will easily pay for themselves and then some - more so the more expensive the tree. Version 1350 modified the Garden - now, a player may have up to five trees for (5*10^x, where x = amount of extra trees past 1) million Coins per slot. List of trees: Battle Arena One could say the most RPG-feature of the game, using its own currency, pixels, one can fight monsters in the arena to get them, and use them to buy new weapons/armors or increase attack, defense, HP, and MP. There are several areas in the Battle Arena, each one ordered in difficulty, from easier to harder, you should check which one can play and which area you can idle; you can turn the auto attack on and let the player fight by itself, it will start attacking when a monster is on the screen. Every 50 player levels, you will be awarded a skill point that can be assigned to the skill and upgrade them lowering they MP consumption, increasing the attack power, etc. Once a monster is defeated, it will drop some loot that can be picked up; simply move your mouse over it, you can get coins, EXP, green coins, boosts and, rarely, rings, equipments, or even new skills. The Bestiary costs 1.000.000 pixels is really useful, as it gives you a special reward each time a monster is killed, which is determined by the level you have reached for that monster. Button Machine Pretty simple, just click the button as much as you can. After a random number of clicks, the button will break, and you will have to fix it using coins (1337 coins). Every time the button is pressed, it can give, at random, coins, EXP, green coins, mystery points and boosts, with coins being the most common reward. It easily pays for itself. It has reward multiplier which increases when you click. There is button mastery which also increases when you click. Button mastery is for today clicks or total clicks. It can be over 100%, 100% of today clicks is 1000, and 200% is 4000. For total clicks, 100% mastery is reached at 20000 clicks, 150% mastery is reached at 45000 clicks and 200% mastery is reached at 80000 clicks. For each 10% in either mastery it gives 0.1x more multiplier. Arcade Six games to entertain yourself and win coins and experience in the meantime. *'Pong: Survival Battle - Just hit the ball. Every hit makes the ball go faster and increases your score, along with giving you some experience and coins. You get a much bigger reward for hitting the ball into the opponent's goal. Your paddle moves slower, and the ball moves faster on higher difficulties, but score gain is increased. *'Ultimate Avoidance' - Avoid the red rectangles. The rectangles move faster on higher difficulties, but score gain is also increased. Coins bonuses also appear on every difficulty after easy, which also give you a point each time you collect one. *'Math Master' - Solve math problems. The higher the difficulty, the harder the math problems. There are two types of bonuses - speed and combo. Speed bonuses are gained for solving problems quickly and reset if you take too long solving an equation. Combo bonuses are gained for answering multiple problems correctly and reset if an incorrect answer is given. Sometimes, the screen will turn red on a problem; solving this problem will increase your score multiplier. *'Mind Sweeper' - Find portal and enter it. You have limited time and turns. Turns carry over to the next level; you get extra turns when you solve a level, which gradually decrease. You can have at most 100 turns. Grey tiles with numbers are amounts of tiles around them that aren't grey. Red numbers means how many squares goal is from that square. $$ gives coins (the later stage, the more money you will get). EXP gives you EXP of course (the later stage, the more EXP you will get). Arrows tell which direction you should search (i.e. if an arrow points right, the goal is on one of tiles that are on right side of arrow and first tile you click is ALMOST always arrow, very rarely you will find goal in first click instead arrow). Blank grey tiles mean there are only grey tiles around this tile. Yellow numbers cause you to lose a turn, for example, if you find a -1, you will lose an extra turn. Blue numbers means extra turns. The portal is turquoise circle. Grey tiles with a "?" mean there are unknown tiles that aren't grey. You get money and EXP for finding the goal (the later stage, the more money and EXP you will get). You will get points for each tile you uncover, besides the blank grey tile; each tile gives random score, but goal gives most (on later stages it can be even 50k); the later stage, the more score you will get. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. *'Whack-a-Greg' - Click the greg avatars. Clicking the Awesome Faces give more time. *'MMR' - "Rhythm" game, using Shift, CTRL and Space keys. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. Money Printer Once purchased, the Printer will start printing money (Coins, and on occasion, Green Coins) depending on the level of your Printer, your Level, the current charge level of the Battery, and whether or not you're in the Printer Screen. You may upgrade the Printer once every twenty Levels; until the level of the Printer reaches 13 (when the bar marking the printing's process turns black), for a linear increase in Coins (for both cost and how much is printed per charge). How fast the Printer prints the money depends entirely on how charged the Battery is - like a real-life battery, it works more efficently the closer to full charge it is, and almost not at all when there is close to no charge. Whenever a set of money is printed while you're in the Printer screen, the amount printed doubles. Buying the Super Battery in Features allows not only the ability to charge outside the Printer screen, but adds an additional eight "Super"-charges to the battery. While technically a forty-charge increase, each "Super"-charge expends five charges per use. Buying the Battery Overcharge in the Bonus Shop instantly charges the battery to 700 charges, permitting the Printer to churn out coins at rapid pace. Automatic Ant Sprayer This feature will reduce the boost loss to 1%, while logged off, every 5 hours from 1 hour! Also, whenever you come back, there won't be any ants! Mystery Shop Once purchased, you start gaining 50 mystery points every 5 minutes. They're gained automatically, but there is a cap of 100,000 point. If you reach the cap, you no longer earn Mystery points over time. You can, however, still purchase them or get them through other means. The content of the Mystery Shop changes every day. If an item has a stock of 0, that means either there is none of that item remaining, or that item isn't available during the day. The Mystery Point rate can be upgraded to 100 for a day, for 1500 Mystery Points. Stadium The newest feature for your keyboard-bashing needs. There are three available modes: Race Mode: Race with 4 different opponents with 4 different focuses. If you win the highest available difficulty, you get +1 Ability Point and lots of EXP and Coins. If you win the lower difficulties, you have a CHANCE to get +1 Ability Point and less EXP and Coins. Solo Mode: Race alone. This mode can be used for training. When completing, you have a CHANCE to get +1 Ability Point based on how quick you complete the race and a good amount of EXP and Coins. Bet Mode: If you are tired, watch the enemies race instead and guess which one will win! If you guess correctly, you will win money and have a CHANCE to get +1 Ability Point. If you bet 640k or over and win, +1 Ability Point is guaranteed. Epic License Gives you access to Epic Skills, which give you a chance to obtain various extras every time you collect a reward (for a substantial fee upfront). Lolmarket It works like a stockmarket. You can buy and sell gems to gain profit; the currency used is Green Coins. At first the max of gems is 10 of each one, but it can be increased in the 2nd page of the feature shop, the limit is 60. You can see the buy and sell price of each gem, the demand, that shows if the prices are going down or up. The demand can be controlled on the 2nd Feature page, making them go up or down, to get the best profit. The max demand is +40 and the lowest is -40; The prices are different for each gem, having a level one gem be buyable for 500 and a level six gem sellable for more than 15,000. The min. value for a gem is equal to gem level*500 and the max is gem level*2500, there are a total of six gem levels TukkunFCG Sort of a trading card game. You can buy and sell cards (there's a special currency for that), build your deck and play against the computer. There are eight difficulty modes, and you can even choose to play with a random deck if you don't think your current deck is good enough. Awesome Adventures An adventure game - you get energy every 5 minutes, and can spend it on adventures for rewards and reputation. There is also an Adventure Shop where you can spend reputation for 1 instant energy (costs 50 reputation), or for 1 max energy (costs 500 reputation, capped at 9). As of version 1348 there are 21 different adventures to be found, 10 of them representing the "Town" setting. As a separate location, the "Town" apparently does not add any new adventures but rather restricts the list of possibilities the player has. Awesome Adventures give the player access to several unique possibilities, namely: -"Some Sort of Gardener" adventure allows for a 5% increase of tree harvest value every time it succeeds. Applies to the current tree only. -"Reputation Contest" adds a powerful Adventure Trophy weapon to the Battle Arena inventory if succeeds. -"Progress Bar Extension" allows the player's progress bar to overflow past 100% in anti-idle mode for a price of 999999 green coins (GC). The extension only applies when rewards are not claimed in time. The first extension adds 90% to the progress bar, every next one adding about 10% less for the same price. The extension cap is 1000% progress, so capping the progress bar should cost about 50 million green coins. The player needs to have the green coins before entering this adventure. The progress bar can now be clicked to see the current progress capacity, since the bar itself does not display the actual percentage. It does, however, display any progress queue created as a small number beside the usual 100% counter. There is a formula for it, it goes like this: 1000% minus your current storage divided by 10 References Features